Different Dimensional Friend
by Aeon BaneReaper
Summary: On the world of Runeterra, a six-year-old Ashe is lost, confused, cold and injured somewhere in Freljord. At Konoha, on a far distant dimension, a six-year-old Naruto Uzumaki finds himself being chased by an angry, drunk mob, which just might kill him. What happens now? Rated T, Parings Undecided, Slow Updates, minor AU elements


**A/N: Hello, everyone! My (pen)name is Aeon FreezeFlame, and welcome to this brand new fanfiction of a League of Legends and Naruto crossover, Different Dimensional Friend! This is my very first story on this fanfiction account (you can visit my profile for a bit more information on that)! I'll try to stay focused on this story alone, as I've realized it's not a very good idea to try and write multiple stories at once. So, if you like this story but you think that I'm starting to be a bit slow, PM me! This story will have slow updates, but I'll try to keep them below a month. Well, enjoy!  
**

**Important Note: I don't know much about League of Legends' lore, or much about each Champions' back-story. While I will do some research, do expect some AU elements and some stuff that isn't quite right in this fanfiction. Also, I'm not quite "up-to-date" with the _Naruto _series at the moment, though that will change in due time. **

**Disclaimer: All characters/persons, techniques, powers, name, etc. mentioned in this fanfiction are the property of their respective owners. The _Naruto _series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto[岸本 斉史 (まさし きしもと)], including anything pertaining to the series that is mentioned in the _Naruto_ anime or manga. League of Legends and all it's official Champions that it has released before -including characters/persons mentioned in the back-story of each Champion- belongs to Riot. IF ANY MATERIALS OFFEND ANY OF YOU, I AM SORRY AS I DID NOT MEAN FOR THAT TO HAPPEN. Part of the storyline in this fic is inspired by the fanfiction Strength of Brothers by MagicallyInclined.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Zero Degrees Celsius and a Fiery Assault! The Perils of Two Lives!

A small, young girl of six years of age crossed her arms over her chest as the freezing winds picked up speed, sapping at what little remaining body heat she had left. She was in the middle of a huge blizzard, and while she should have been wearing her protection clothing, the weather had been surprisingly warm earlier, so she had discarded most of her warm clothing.

She would've regretted it, if her mind had allowed for such an emotion to cross her mind. Tears ran down her face as she repeatedly called out for help in the best way she could. "Mommy! Mommy! Daddy!" she cried. No response came from the everlasting whiteness that surrounded her. She continued crying, but she kept moving. Earlier, she had 'discovered' that she needed to keep moving to keep warm. She needed the warmth, no matter how little it was.

She brushed the snow and ice off herself and kept moving. Exhausted, battered, lost and covered in scrapes and bruises, that was no easy task. Rasing her hands to her face, she realized with a start that she could barely feel it. Her tears had frozen stuck on her cheeks, and the cold practically burned her skin. She quickly raised her hands to wipe her vision clear of any remaining liquid tears when the icy gales yet again increased in speed. This time, shards of freezing ice and large clumps of snow were lifted by the sudden pick-up in speed, and they flew right into her, piercing skin and bruising muscles. The impact swept her right off her feet, and without the ground to support her, she went flying several meters through the chilling air.

She felt herself began to fall, and as she landed, she shrieked in pain as her leg hit something hard. The girl involuntarily gripped her leg and screamed, as the action had caused an overwhelming feeling of agony to radiate from her leg. As tears once again rolled down her face, her eyes widened in horror as she saw her hands, leg, and pure white pants were covered in a thick, dark red substance. Blood.

"I'm... I'm bleeding!" she shrieked in horror. She moved to get up and run, as if that would escape the blood, but howled in anguish as her broken leg gave way to another wave of unbelieveable agony. She fell down in the snow, blackness threatening to consume her vision.

"Mommy... daddy..." she breathed. "Help... please... it's so cold... my leg... hurts..." She heard no response from the eternally frozen wastelands that were Freljord, and she knew that she might never hear one. Still crying, she began to scream for help, until she ran out of energy. She hiccuped and sniffed and muttered the occasional 'help me', but otherwise laid still. Her eyes slowly closed as her body became ever colder.

_'_No use', she thought. 'I'm to tired to move.' She began to quit her struggle to keep her own eyelids open. She couldn't feel anything but cold now-not even the an. So cold. 'I'm sleepy,' she continued to think. She began to give in to her drowsiness when she realized what she was doing.

'No!' the girl thought ferociously. 'I don't wanna die!' She started to force her eyes open again. 'No!' she thought again. 'No! Not like this!' She began to sit up, but a blast of cold air pushed her down, as if wanting her to die, freezing and alone. 'No!' She thought again. 'I refuse to die now!' At that thought, she felt something inside her change. Something that wasn't there before.

She realized that she wasn't just doing this to save her life. Her mom and dad would be devastated if she died now, and she needed to be a leader to her people in the future. Her mom and dad had told her that. She needed to be that. She had to be that. She wanted to be that.

Moments before, she couldn't feel her arms, nor her legs. Now, however, she could, and while her broken leg gave was in excruciating pain, she began to get up. She had a resolution.

"I... am... not... dying.. now!"

She felt her body glow with immense heat, and saw a blue light radiate from her own body. The last thing she saw as she collapsed back into the snow was her own hair, which -before had been obsidian black- she now noticed was a pure snow white. Just like that, Ashe of the Tribe of Frost Archers, next to be the Princess leader of said tribe, at the age of six, passed out in the middle of one of the worst flash blizzards Freljord had experienced yet.

**xXx**

"Get him!"

"Slay the demon!"

"Let's finish what the Fourth started!"

"Yeah!"

The young boy, age six, with bright blonde hair, happy azure eyes, and cute whiskers on each cheek could never understand why he got in these situations. He was lost, confused, and in terrible agony. He had been tormented by the villagers as long as his memory allowed him to remember. Usually, some of the masked men would come and help, and sometimes it was the people in green, but today some of the people in green were in the mob that was trying to kill him. He couldn't understand. What had he done?

He turned his head toward the mob. "Leave me alone!" he screamed in despair at the ever-approaching group. "What did I do?!"

Suddenly, the boy felt a sharp pain on his shoulder. He cried out in pain; that kunai had sunk deeper than most of the senbon and shuriken they managed to pierce him with. However, before he was allowed to regain his footing, he felt a sharp object sink into his ankle. He screamed in suffering as it pierced the tendons and muscles.

He fell to the street, unable to get up again. His foot no longer worked. He held back the tears that threatened to spill out from under his eyes, and began crawling away from the mob with only one working arm and leg. However, with him slowed, the crowd of angry, drunk and vicious men and women caught up to him easily. They all began to laugh at him.

"Ha! Look at the monster now!"

"Can't do anything now, can ya?"

One of the green men stepped up closer. "This is for my brother!" he yelled before plunging a small tanto into his other good shoulder. The blonde boy howled in agony as the blade sunk in. They men and women around him cheered in a sick,drunk happiness. The man pulled his tanto out, and smirked. "And this is for my mother!" he screamed again. But instead of ending the child's misery, he jumped into the air and let his hands go into a strange combination of hand-seals.

"GO! **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**!" The boy watched in horror as the man _spit fire_, and hoped only one thing: that it wouldn't hurt to much.

It did.

He screamed in pure, raw torment as the fire smothered his entire body in flames. "HELP! PLEASE, STOP! IT BURNS!" he begged the man. Little did he know that the man had already now stopped, and was simply laughing at him. "HELP ME! PLEASE!" he begged again. He was on fire, and no matter how much he rolled, the flames didn't go out.

The man laughed in delight. "Look at the demon now!" he yelled to the crowd.

"How pathetic!" one of them remarked.

A women called from the crowd,"Look at it squirm!"

He began to let the tears spill. Why? Why, why, why was his life like this? What had he ever done to the villagers? Why did they hate him? As he was screaming in pain, he heard something suddenly.

"**Suiton: Hahonryū**!"

Suddenly, he felt himself get hit by a very large amount of water. It hurt, especially on his burnt skin, but the water was also relief in more ways than one; the masked people had arrived! He was saved, he wouldn't die! He would sighed in relief if the single action wouldn't have caused him to be in more pain.

A man jumped down from one of the buildings. He landed gracefully. "On the order of the Hokage, you are all to stand down and come into custody for violation of the Third's law!" he commanded.

The other drunken men dressed in green vests stepped up to their friend. "Oh, yeah?" he asked in a drunk man's voice. "And who do you think you are, eh? We're Chūnin, you know!"

While one couldn't physically tell because of the mask, the blonde boy knew that the man in the wolf mask with strange, pointy grey hair had narrowed his eyes dangerously. "I said, stand down. I will have to use force if necessary," he warned. As an afterthought, he added, "And my force is much stronger than yours."

One of the Chūnin stepped forward. "Stronger, eh? Try this, then!" In an instant, he threw a mixture of shuriken and kunai at the masked man.

They were all deflected.

The group stepped back, and the mob of civilians behind the Chūnin shifted nervously. In their drunken state, they must have forgotten what he was. However, one of them suddenly seemed to remember. "H-hey... isn't that an ANBU?" he asked the woman next to him. She rolled her eyes in obvious disbelief. "W-what? Look at his mask! It's all white! And he has that tattoo..."

All of them went pale. Chūnin included, except one. "So Mr. ANBU here thinks he's so awesome? I'll kill him and the little monster!" His hands formed handseals, and before anyone could stop him, he finished. "Suck it, ANBU! **Raiton: Jibashi**!" He stuck out both of his hands, and powerful waves of electricity shot forward from them.

"Foolish, Chunin, you will never win against me with lightning, " the ANBU snorted. "**Chidori**!" A mass amount of lightning chakra formed in his hand. "You're lightning will never pierce mine. Begone, ignorant Chunin, but first know my strength." In a flash, he was gone. In the next, his arm had gone through the other Chunin's chest. As he fell to the ground, dead, two others stepped up.

"You bastard!"

"You'll pay for that!"

Another man -a civilian- also came up, but with clearly different intentions. "Wait, you two! That move belongs to the famous-"

"Quiet, old man!" Chunin number two yelled. "Go, **Katon**-" he was interrupted by a kunai to the neck.

The ANBU snorted. "Nice try. As if I'd let you fini-"

"**Katon: Karyūdan**!" The other Chunin let of a string of fire, headed straight for the blonde-haired boy.

Kakashi Hakate knew he wouldn't make it in time.

Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox and a future shinobi of Konohagakure, knew that it was really gonna hurt**.**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so, that's the first chapter. Kinda short, I know, but it's quite a lot compared to what I have done before. I was actually gonna continue this chapter into something else, but I decided that I would leave that off for the next chapter. So, what do you think? Should I continue? Is it good, okay, bad? What do I have to improve? **

**Please leave some reviews about how it was! Oh, and don't worry, the next chapter will show how these two events are sort-of related. Well, thank you for reading my first fanfiction in a long time! I'll see you all in the next chapter! Bye-bye! Again, if any part offended you, I'm sorry. **


End file.
